The Very Thought Of You
by ameliapondwilliams
Summary: Pavel Chekov was expecting the awards ceremony and dance to be a nightmare: but he didn't expect to dance with the pretty girl in the corner.


**I'm smiling so hard right now,guys.I absolutely love Pavel/Joanna,and it better damn well be canon in the next Star Trek movie. In this story, Gaila is still alive,because I kinda like the idea of her and Jim being together :P. The title of this story is the title of a Billie Holiday you know her,cheers to you!PM me ;)**

**Enjoy! :)**

"C'mon Pavel, you'll have fun and you know it." Hiraku grinned and nudged a nervous Pavel Chekov.

"Nyet, you know I'm not good at social ewents."

"You'll be fine. I'll be with you most of the time. Just relax, you'll be fine. I promise you."

Pavel nodded and swallowed.

The Enterprise was on shore leave, except for Alpha Shift and Doctor McCoy and Nurse Chapel, who basically went everywhere with A Shift. They were being shuttled to a Starfleet awards banquet and dance. The only problem was that some of them were not the social butterflies. Take Ensign Chekov for example.

When the shuttles stopped, they stepped out in their uniform and went to sign in. After

They sat down, the food was served. After everyone had eaten, Admiral Pike stepped up to the podium.

"Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming tonight. Now for our awards ceremony. The first one is our Best Mission award, which goes to Captain James T. Kirk and the Enterprise, who were the one who saved our lovely Earth. Would you and your crew please come up?"

Hiraku chuckled a little at Pavel's panicked expression. "C'mon, kid." He muttered.

They all went up and were awarded a small medallion.

"Now, would all of you please introduce yourselves and your station?" Pike prompted.

"Lieutenant Commander Spock, Science Officer."

"Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, Communications Officer."

"Lieutenant Montgomery Scott, Engineering Officer."

"Doctor Leonard McCoy, Head of sickbay."

"Nurse Christine Chapel."

"Ensign Pavel Chekov, Nawigations Officer."

"Hiraku Sulu, Pilot and Weapons Officer."

"Thank you for being here." Pike started clapping and of course, so did everybody else.

The awards continued on for a while, and then the dance started. Hiraku got up to dance with a pretty Asian girl, leaving Pavel sitting alone. Captain Kirk was dancing with Gaila (A surprise, because it looked like they were serious), Doctor McCoy with Nurse Chapel (They both had big grins on their faces), Scotty was talking to Admiral Pike (probably about transporting people at warped speed),and Nyota was dancing with Spock (Which she was smiling and he was trying to control his emotions and not smile, though he was failing).

Pavel looked around and saw a pretty brunette with a bored look on her face, being talked to by a blonde girl with too much make up on. But the other girl, she was beautiful. She had her hair braided down her shoulder and a little eyeliner on, making her green eyes bigger, and she had freckles. She sighed and nodded at the other girl, looking like she wanted out of there. And suddenly, Pavel had the nerve to ask her. Before he could stop himself, he got up and walked over to her and offered his hand."

"Hello, ma'am. Vould you like to dance vith me?"

She looked up a little dazed. "Who, me?

"Da. I mean, yes you."

The blonde stood up. "I would be happy to dance with you." She batted her eyelashes.

Pavel shook his head. "No, zank you. I am sorry, but I asked her."

Blondie huffed and stormed off. The brunette took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. They danced in silence for a minute until she spoke.

"Why did you ask me?"

"Vell, eet looked like you vere not happy talking to that girl. Like you vanted to get out of zere."

"Oh. You were right. Just out of nowhere she sat down next to me and started talking about clothes and Barbie crap like that."

"I am sorry, but I am not familiar vith vat you are talking about."

"Then you should be glad. I haven't introduced myself, have I?" Pavel shook his head. "Joanna McCoy, but you can call me Jo." She smiled.

"Vait, McCoy?"

"Yeah, I'm the doctor's daughter."

"Oh. I did not know zat he had a daughter. I am,"

"Pavel Chekov. My dad's told me a lot about you. He treats you like a son."

Pavel blushed heavily at that. "I did not know zat."

"Yeah, also said something about how you, and I quote, "Love working yourself to death" end quote. It seems that you have a reputation." She grinned, and he returned it.

"Da, he is alvays vanting to put me on leave. But, vat can I say, I luff my job."

"I guess so. Oh, look." She pointed to where the blonde was talking to Kirk and pointing at them, attracting the attention of Doctor McCoy and Hiraku. She looked pretty mad.

"She's mad."  
" Some people never grow up, Pavel." Joanna rolled her eyes.

"I see. I vonder vat she is zaying. Oh, here they come."

Kirk and the blonde walked towards. When they stood face to face, Kirk smirked and spoke.

"Miss. Pike tells me that you've been rude to her, Pavel. Honestly, I don't believe this for a second, but I would still like to hear what happened."  
"Vell, I vent ower and asked Joanna to dance, so Miss Pike tried to make me dance vith her, and I politely told her zat I had asked Joanna to dance, and she stormed off."

"Wait, your Admiral Pike's daughter?" Joanna asked, her mouth forming an 'o'.

"Yes, but I don't have time to be fawned over right now. HE totally snubbed me." She sniffed and lifted her head a little higher. Joanna raised an eyebrow.

"I would think that the daughter of a highly respected admiral would have a little more pride."

"And would think a daughter of a scandalous divorced man would have enough pride to stay away from social events. What does he do now? Oh yes, a lowly ship's doctor. Don't speak of pride when you have none."

Joanna dropped Pavel's hands and her eyes grew wide. She opened her mouth as if to say something and then closed it firmly. "Excuse me." She walked away, pushing her way through the crowd.

"Keptain?" Pavel asked for permission to go after her. Kirk nodded.

"Go ahead. I'll handle her."

Pavel weaved his way through the crowd and saw her by the punch bowl, pouring herself a glass of it. He walked up beside her to see a scowl on her face.

"If it makes you feel any better, she vas vrong about your fazzer. He is a vonderful man." He spoke softly.

Her face softened and she looked up at him, gratitude showing in her eyes. "Thank you, Pavel."

He nudged her playfully. "Come on. Let's finish our dance, shall ve?"

She smiled, set her glass down, and took his hand. "Yeah."

As they both headed out on the dance floor, Hikaru shared a grin with his date. "I told him he'd have a good time."


End file.
